darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiko Kayanuma
Kiko Kayanuma (茅沼 キコ? Kayanuma Kiko) is an assistant at Gai Kurusawa's private detective agency. Appearance Kiko has brown eyes and long pink hair tied into two pigtails. She usually wears a white blouse under a white top that has red shoulders and a black collar lined with gold. The outfit is completed with a red skirt. She also wears a variety of anime or manga based cosplay outfits.The Black Contractor, Episode 7 Personality Kiko is obsessed with anime and manga and engages in cosplay. She does not like working at Kurusawa's private investigations agency much and only agreed to work there on condition that she is allowed to watch anime at work. She is skilled in pushing work on to other people, such as getting children to search for a missing cat for her. She often teases Gai and messes around to try and annoy him. However, she can also be a driving force of Kurusawa's agency, pushing him to take jobs he doesn't want as the business cannot afford to pass them up. Kiko is often called flat-chested by Gai and immediately threatens him that she will sue him for sexual harassment. She also has a crush on Hei. Part in the Story The Black Contractor .]] While arguing with Gai, the buzzer sounds and they both hide, suspecting that it is somebody coming to collect money they owe. However, it turns out to be the widow of Yuzuki Sakutarō, who hires the reluctant Gai to locate her missing cat. Kiko forces Gai to accept a job, insisting that they cannot afford not to take her generous payment. She tells Gai that they can put up posters and trick children in to doing the work for them. She succeeds in having a group of children look for the cat, but they are unable to find the feline in question. Nevertheless, she rewards them with cosplay pictures of herself. Kiko repeatedly dismisses Gai's claims that a series of suicides are linked, insisting that it is not their job. Kiko takes a day off to go to an anime convention, but upon returning and hearing about the garbage filled house belonging to Yuzuki's first wife, Toshiko Katsuragi, she visits it as it sounded cool. While there, she heard a strange story about the widow.The Black Contractor, Episode 8 talking with Yin.]] Gai and Kiko are later hired by Eelis Kastinen to locate Yin. Kiko tags along with Gai to the cigarette outlet Eelis had informed them about, but bails on him to meet Mayuko instead when he decides to canvas the area for information on Yin. While leaving the cinema, she spots Yin and takes her to a restaurant. She tries to cheer Yin up before contacting Gai to inform him of Yin's location. However, before Gai arrives, Yin leaves. The pair and Eelis then chase after her. They catch up to her lying on the ground outside a building site that has just collapsed. After bringing her back to the office, Kiko dresses Yin in cat ears and listens to Gai and Eelis discussing what to do with her. When Eelis says that Yin told him she was being chased, she says it is a stalker and offers to let Yin stay at her place, saying she wants to dress the cute girl up. She then suggests that they should hide her in a hot spring. The next day the board a train for a hot spring.The Black Contractor, Episode 13 .]] While Kiko is busy stocking up on food, she realizes she does not have enough money and asks Gai for more. Much to her annoyance, Gai lives up to her expectations by asking Eelis for money instead. While she sleeps, Eelis and Yin leave the train. Gai tries to wake her, giving out about how she failed to keep an eye on them, only for her to loudly blurt out questions suggesting that he is being lewd towards her. While Gai goes in search of Yin and Eelis, Kiko continues to the hot spring where she and Mayuko pose for photos while bathing.The Black Contractor, Episode 14 Afterwards, Kiko regularly meets up with Yin and the two become friendly, talking and sharing Otaku material.The Black Contractor, Episode 26 (OVA) with Misaki.]] Gai and Kiko are hired by a woman to complete a questionnaire for her son Yoshihiro. Kiko suggests that the survey is prompted by the rumour that the old stars will be visible that night. While Gai suggests that it would be better for the child to do the work himself, Kiko's encouragement and the payment of 100,000 yen up front convince him to take the job. Gai and Kiko then set about interviewing various Tokyo residents. Afterward, they dine at a high end restaurant, but Gai does not have enough money with him to pay for their meal and gets in an argument with the cashier, who claims he did this a year ago and threatens to blacklist him. Kiko says that Gai could afford to come here once a year and then spots Hei and Misaki Kirihara. Even after Kiko complains that Hei likes older ladies, they agree to pay Gai and Kiko's bill. Later, Gai and Kiko watch the stars, but she is disappointed to see it start to rain just when the stars should become visible.The Black Contractor, Episode 23 Gemini of the Meteor .]] While returning from a disappointing event, Kiko and Mayuko spot an ill Suou Pavlichenko on the train, with the pair noting her similarity to a character that they like. Mayuko forces her to go up to Suou and they take Suou, July and Mao home with them. They provide a change of clothes, from her selection of manga costumes and listen to Suou's story about wanting to find her mother, Asako. Kiko takes them to Gai who accepts the job of searching for Suou's mother. They scour the city, but in the end it is Madame Oreille who tells Suou where to find Asako. The group follow her advice and Suou is reunited with her mother at the airport. Kiko is overjoyed by the occasion, but Gai insists that they leave as a mother and child's love should not be treated as a spectacle. She comments that he is being very mature and calls him by his real name, much to his annoyance.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 9 Appearances Trivia *In season one, Kiko frequently voices the preview of the next episode with Kurusawa. Gallery Kiko Kayanuma.PNG|Kiko S1E7 Kiko Kayanuma uses kids.png|Kiko recruits children to do her work for her. S1E7 Widow and Kiko Kayanuma.png|Kiko trying to distract Gai. S1E13 Eelis, Kiko and Gai Kurasawa.jpg|Eelis Kastinen hires Kiko and Gai. S1E13 Kiko Kayanuma, Mayuko dine with Yin.jpg|Kiko and Mayuko talking with Yin. S1E14 Kiko, Eelis and Yin on train.png|Kiko falls asleep on the train when she is supposed to be watching Yin and Eelis. S1E23 Misaki, Hei and Kiko.jpg|Kiko reacts to seeing Hei with Misaki. S2E9 Gai searches for Asako.jpg|Searching for Suou's mother. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Female